


When We're Together

by Kyouryokusenshi



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Day At The Beach, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 23:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6492274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyouryokusenshi/pseuds/Kyouryokusenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka and Michiru have a little discussion beside the<br/>ocean shore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When We're Together

Title: When We're Together  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Haruka and Michiru have a little discussion beside the  
ocean shore.  
Disclaimer: Not mine; they belong to the wonderful Naoko-sama!

"My days are filled with battles, but I'm sure glad I was able to  
meet you." Haruka said letting the wind play with her hair she turned and gazed over at  
Michiru with a happy grin. Michiru tucked her arm underneath her wavy aqua hair and smiled over towards her lover "Eh?"

"Let's drive like this forever!" she said looking at the beautiful sunset  
that was before them "I won't let you go home tonight." Haruka said with a tease as they  
continued their way driving down the ocean shore "Oh My." Michiru said with a grin

Michiru put her fingers on Haruka's free slender hand, "Such beautiful  
masculine hands." Michiru thought with a smile it had been her dream to drive along the ocean in Haruka's yellow sports car. About 15 minutes later Haruka parked along side the road as Michiru got out of the passenger side and Haruka walked around to accompany her.

"Michiru?" Haruka said walking up to her side as she stuck her feet into  
shallow water letting it rise over her feet. "Let's watch the sunset together." Michiru said with a smile as she gazed over the sunlit ocean. One of her hands reached over absently to touch Haruka's hand, but keept her attention on the sunset. Haruka's fingers slightly found their way to Michiru's hand. "It's so beautiful." Haruka said then turned back to look at Michiru

Michiru averted her gaze back down to the water then closed her eyes  
"Haruka..."  
"Nani?"  
"Our mission is to eventually collect the talismans and find our Princess,  
if anything shall happen to one of us, the other will carry out the mission alone." Michiru  
said reopening her eyes "Why must you be like that at a time like this?" Haruka questioned raising her eye brow up and down with a questioning look

Michiru rested her head on Haruka's shoulder  
"It's destiny that brought us here and fate that decides what will be  
next." Michiru said quietly

"I don't know if I could face something like that alone." Haruka spoke  
softly entwining her fingers with Michiru's

"The day when I first spoke to you, I knew you we're that person, you knew  
more about me then I myself did the one to understand me fully." Haruka said with a  
smile

"I don't know anyone else who I'd want to do this with more." Michiru said  
Haruka put her arm around Michiru's back as Michiru did the same.  
"Hai." Haruka agreed

They were sanding together for what seemed like hours as the night finally  
set in Michiru pulled away then looked back at Haruka  
"It's getting late, we should get going now." Michiru said over her  
shoulder "Ah Ah Ah." Haruka said pulling Michiru into her chest  
"I'm not letting you go home tonight." Haruka said with a play full grin  
looking into Michiru's sea green eyes.

Michiru grinned closing the space between them  
"You're a naughty girl." She said with a tease

"Am I?" Haruka questioned with her brow raised

"Do you want to try it? I want to touch you." Michiru teased

"When we're alone and in private." Haruka said

Michiru pulled Haruka's arm back to the car "We shall get going shall we." She said with a giggle  
"Hai!" Haruka responded

What did ya think? R & R please!


End file.
